


I, a fairy of the Sun

by yuedemao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Snowflake!Ziyi, Sunfairy!Zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemao
Summary: Will the sun fairy stand a chance if he's fallen in love with a snowflake in a season where he's never meant to last?
Relationships: Wang Ziyi/You Zhangjing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	I, a fairy of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start with a thank you to prompter, because your prompt made me read about The Wonderful Fairies of the Sun by Ernest Vincent Wright. It would be nice to give it a read if you're into nature elements as fantasy beings!  
> Thanks to the mods too because it's really fun to write drabbles!
> 
> I may not be as good as Ernest Wright but I promise I wrote this earnestly. Wink wink.

**the flight.**

Light years away from reaching my point of no growth, I would flutter my wings with the rest of my brothers, straight to the greenest fields of the earth. Arms would stretch out to us, each with different shapes and sizes, some in the deepest colours of jewels, some endowed with clouds of pinks and purples. I lay on them undisturbed for hours, only fleeing when the Raindrop Elves, band by band, drop on the ground, some tumbling softly down birds' homes, some hitting hard the dust and the fruit-growing bones.

"Zhangjing?" We march back to the skies before father turns for his sleep, before the lovely lady in the big silver boat takes the throne in the midst. And in the darker blues, I'll look back at the arms that have then curled around the shrunken gifts in embrace; the voice of the brightest fellow, Sir Summer, was calling, guiding us back in a friendly race. "Are you coming?"

And I watch as Father's sword, the greatest sunbeam, finally rests in the hands of Night. I'd ask the stars if it has always been this way, but they are dusted and hung, dusted and hung, until each of them are gone out of my sight; and the message they carry sparks with some might.

**the capture.**

Light years passed and I've reached my point of no growth, only to be told my wings were deemed enchanted: a false comet I was, doomed to hear wishes and leave them ungranted. Arms would stretch out to me, each swing more enormous than the last, and the nymphs that scatter pay no mind. The curse to escape for hours is mine to put to an end, only once I lay on the vast pillows of yellow and red.

"Zhangjing!" I will wake and watch the lovely lady in her big silver boat cross the skies until the ends of the earth. And in the rise of dawn, I shall look back and see the arms that were desperate to envelop; the voice of the enthusiastic fellow, Captain Fall, was calling, warning me of perils that might engulf. "Watch out!"

And I will watch as Father's servants burn the clouds, pretend they are mourning for my last seconds of fright. I'd ask the Elves if they glide down the glass windows, band by band one day, but they bump and fall, bump and fall, until each of them are gone out of my sight, their cleaning pails tinkling in the night.

**the obstruction.**

Light years have passed since the point of no growth and I feel the chill running through my wings. The god has started to blow over the mountain tops, and I'd have to fall into slumber before stronger winds. Light years of caging myself to keep warm, just until the birds are back with songs of the calm. Just until the air is clear of Yuletide tongue, and just until the Snowflakes are tired and done.

"Zhangjing." I cast my eyes downward only to find the creature that lives last in my mind, a creature never met for only in opposite season I can find. And yet in a puff of breath I found, warmth in that one Snowflake's gentle sound; the voice of the swiftest fellow, General Winter, was calling, pulling his stray fairy around. "Ziyi."

And I watched as the Snowflake turn back to work in hesitation, and the warmth in my chest was replaced. I'd ask the gods if I could stay awake, but frost has started to put my wings to waste. The sleigh and the bells clink and clang, clink and clang, until each Snowflake is gone out of my sight; and I can only remember as I fought the drowse, Snowflake Ziyi's eyes that were December bright.

**the release.**

Light years after a point of no growth, I was seeking for nothing but heat, yet to the merry little whispers of the cold I have had my soul submit. Arms stretch out unfrozen, and in the faint jingle and fuss, the Snowflakes, band by band, melt back as their final task. The fairies hand me down with a grin, a box where Ziyi comes in a dream. He shook the white cold off of my wings, only for the kind Ice Prince to break them in a hundred piece.

"Zhangjing..." I hear the mumble brought by a worried Lady Wind, she understood mending a fairy's broken heart I need. And as the painted arc of raindrops was hung, the life in me has woken and sprung; the voice of the sweetest fellow, Lietenant Spring, is calling, another miracle of a light year to me he's bringing. "Ziyi."

And I watched as the god of Frost let her hair down, the little soldier falling with a thump; losing the frown on his little white face, he jumped and slid, jumped and slid, until nothing compares to the sight: Snowflake Ziyi and Iー I, a banished fairy of the sunー meeting again under the fox's wedding sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> -Fox's Wedding is when rain is falling when the sun is shining. uwu
> 
> -Zhangjing isn't a sun fairy. He's a firefly. And fireflies slow down during winter. Hohoho. Merry christmas ⛄


End file.
